kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mole Hole
|jap_name = びっくりやさい (Bikkuri Yasai) |jap_meaning = Surprised Vegetables びっくり/ビックリ/吃驚 = Surprised, やさい/野菜 = Vegetables |theme = Underground |world = Grass Land |treasure = Furniture: Carrot Dresser, Tree-Stump Bed; Mole Hole CD |common enemies = Candlemander, Gator |notes = Metamortex: Digger }} Mole Hole is the seventh stage appearing in Kirby's Epic Yarn. It is the sixth stage of Grass Land and the first bonus stage in the game, coming after Fangora. The stage is unlocked with the Mole Patch, found by collecting a sufficient amount of beads during the fight. Obtaining a sufficient amount of beads within Mole Hole gives the Firecracker Patch, which unlocks Weird Woods, another bonus stage. Mole Hole, as the name suggests, is a subterranean stage full of dirt-like cotton. It is the first to feature the Digger metamortex transformation, which is held throughout the entirety of the stage. A unique feature of this stage is that, if Kirby digs straight down, he can avoid most of the obstacles and arrive at the Bonus Bell quickly. This is key for winning Mara's race that takes place here, but in the actual level, the primary objective is for Kirby to explore and discover beads hidden in the dirt. Overview Right at the start of the stage, there is a Pull Patch that contains a Metamortex. Once Kirby collects it and transforms into Digger form, a screen lights up that explains to the player how to dig. Past that screen are two beads buried under cotton dirt, and, continuing right, the player must dig directly down through a dirt passage. Here, the main part of the level begins. After digging down through the narrow passage, the player should follow the trail of beads to the left. At the end of the corridor are five beads, and below that, the dirt abruptly ends. Once the player falls down here, they will encounter a Blue Arrow Block obstructing the path. Once it is pushed over the ledge with attacks, it will crush the Candlemander below it, and the player can continue downwards. The level then opens up, with the player having the choice of going either left or right. To the left is a dead end, with a Candlemander, two beads, and three Blue Arrow Blocks. To the right is a downwards path, but beyond that is the two-star Star Patch, which the player must be careful to get without being crushed by the surrounding Blue Arrow Blocks. After going down the passage, the player can find a star bead buried in the bottom left corner, and a series of beads to the right. The player should then proceed down until they encounter a crystal on the right. After being broken with multiple attacks, the crystal will reveal a door behind it that leads left. Following this path and exiting out another door, the player can jump down a pit and collect the Carrot Dresser. Alternatively, the player can ignore the crystal altogether and dig straight down, as both paths lead to the same area. In the next part of the level, the player again has many paths to choose from. In the center, there is a pit of quicksand covered by a thin layer of dirt. If the player decides to enter it, they will find the three-star Star Patch, but they should be careful of the Gator at the bottom of the pit while doing so. To the right is a dead end, containing a buried star bead and a breakable barrier enclosing some other beads. To advance, though, the player must go left and dig down, along the way passing a breakable barrier, a Candlemander, and two beads. Here the player will encounter another crystal, and after breaking it, they will be rewarded with several beads. Continuing on down, the player will have three options: to dig through a large patch of dirt on the left which contains a hidden star bead, to dig though a larger, though similar patch of dirt on the right, and to fall down past a breakable barrier and a Candlemander in the middle. Whichever the player chooses, they can then collect the five-star Star Patch by destroying the two breakable barriers in the center; however, the player must be extremely careful to destroy the bottom one quickly after destroying the top one, else the two Blue Arrow Blocks will permanently block off access to the item. From here the player can continue to the left, falling past two Candlemanders and two breakable barriers, or dig down through the patch of dirt to the right. At this point, the player will find a huge patch of dirt, and on the right will be a group of Candlemanders enclosed in barriers. While navigating through this area, it is important to note that a star bead can be obtained to the left by destroying a breakable barrier and crushing a Candlemander with four Blue Arrow Blocks, and that a crystal just to the right of that star bead can be broken for even more beads. By carefully pushing the Blue Arrow Blocks in the center, the player can access a new passage that leads to a door, and after the door and a short fall, collect the CD of the level. The player should push away the Blue Arrow Block obstructing the CD area from outside access and then continue on with the level. Digging right from the CD's location, the player will immediately find the Tree-Stump Bed surrounded by a large patch of dirt. If the player travels down and to the left from here, they will find a star bead by the left edge of the level. Below that, an arrow of ten beads points downwards, where the Reel Gate is located; however, if the player digs to the right from that arrow, they will trigger a circle of beads. When the player is ready, they can fall through the Reel Gate, transforming back to normal, and ring the Bonus Bell to finish the level. Trivia *Although other stages in the game contain the Digger Metamortex, Mole Hole is the only one to use it for the whole duration of the level. Music Gallery KEY Mole Hole.png es:Madriguera del Topo ja:びっくりやさい zh:震惊菜园 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Cave